


Anhelo

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, M/M, Mentioned Kirishima Touka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: Hay noches en que Kaneki se siente más como Haise que como él mismo.





	Anhelo

_Hiciste un semillero de ilusiones_

_que_ _vivió ingenuamente en mi tristeza._

_Lentamente. Fue el jugo de rencores echados_

_sobre_ _el manto de la ilusión ingenua._

_En mi torre de odios tuviste una ventana._

_(Un vidrio ilusionado, transparente y gentil.)_

 

Pablo Neruda, Y te perdí mujer…

* * *

 

Hay noches en que Kaneki se siente más como Haise que como él mismo.

_Haise_. Esa parte de sí mismo que fue como un sueño, una venda autoimpuesta, la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo cuando creyó que todo lo que conocía le había sido arrebatado.

Esta es una de esas noches. La nostalgia se alza dolorosamente en su pecho, la siente revolverse en su interior como un animal hambriento que busca con desesperación cosas que ya no están ahí. Extraña los días en el _Chateau_ _,_ cuando todo parecía más fácil, cuando podía cocinar con Tooru dando vueltas por la cocina mientras Saiko gritaba a todo pulmón por una nueva puntuación record en un juego y Shirazu dormitaba en el sofá viendo una película, y el aroma de la trementina flotaba desde la habitación de Urie.

Extraña a Akira, su lengua afilada diciendo su nombre lista para animarlo o reprenderlo, su mano firme dándole palmaditas entre los omoplatos, la sensación de sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor de forma casi maternal en las raras ocasiones en que se permitía ser afectuosa, el olor ligeramente floral de su perfume que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Pero sobretodo extraña a _Arima_.

Se hace un ovillo sobre las raídas mantas de su pequeña litera y muerde su labio inferior hasta que prueba la sangre en su boca cuando un grito amenaza con escapar de sus labios porque sólo con pensar en _Arima_ el dolor en su pecho se intensifica como si alguien estuviera apretando su corazón. Y la nostalgia por el hombre del eterno semblante en blanco es como el hambre insoportable de Rize mordiendo sus entrañas, y el dolor de Yamori cortando sus dedos y el dolor de la IXA atravesando su cerebro, todo junto.

Un recuerdo de una tranquila tarde quema a través de su mente, brillante como el sol, y lo deja sin aliento.

Cierra los ojos porque si sólo no ve las paredes grises a su alrededor entonces quizá puede fingir que sigue atrapado en ese momento del pasado. En su mente, está acostado en un cómodo sofá en la sala de estar de Arima, con las ásperas páginas de un libro haciéndole cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos, el olor del café recién hecho flota por toda la habitación y casi puede escuchar la tranquila voz de Arima susurrando su nombre a través de la oscuridad del sueño. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra reflejado en esos ojos grises que parecen vacíos pero en realidad están rebosantes con una emoción sin nombre. Estando tan cerca puede oler esa mezcla de jabón, metal y sangre que parece impregnar el cuerpo del hombre como un perfume; sin pensar, casi como si pertenecieran a alguien más, sus brazos se elevan en el aire y atrapa la camisa de un blanco inmaculado entre sus dedos, no hay resistencia por parte de Arima, y un momento después puede probar el sabor de esos labios en su lengua, algo dulce y cálido que se desliza por su boca y su garganta y se instala en su corazón. Las grandes manos de Arima se posan sobre sus mejillas en una suave caricia, y cuando se aleja hay una triste, y casi imperceptible, sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Por un instante todo lo que existe en el mundo es _Arima_.

No hay ghouls, no hay CCG, no hay _Touka_.

_Touka_ , la querida Touka de Ken Kaneki.

Pero esta noche es más Haise Sasaki, esta noche no puede amar a Touka porque su mundo se consume en la agonía de la pérdida, esta noche él es como un pequeño carbón ardiendo en las cenizas de una vida que se ha ido. 

( _¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás actuando como si supieras el camino cuando en realidad eres el más perdido? ¿Seguirás buscando a Arima en tus sueños pidiéndole que te muestre el camino, como un creyente rezándole a un santo?... Se ha ido, Haise, se ha ido. Y esa es la cuestión, no puedes aceptarlo, esta parte que aún es Haise se retuerce en profundo rechazo ante la pérdida del hombre que fue tu ancla, el faro de luz en la oscuridad, la línea de salida y la meta)_.

No puede evitar pensar en los _y qué si_. Y qué si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Takizawa de manera que Hinami no tendría que ir en su ayuda y ser capturada, y qué si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Kanae y no tener que recurrir a sus recuerdos. Y que si hubiera podido permanecer un poco más en ese falso, y aun así hermoso, sueño. Quiere reír a través de las lágrimas porque esta es su nueva forma de torturarse, y esto es tan como él, que casi puede escuchar a Yamori riéndose en algún lugar oscuro en su mente.

( _Pero no te importa que el sueño fuera falso, no te importa que la vida que tenías fuera como el escenario en una obra de teatro, no te importa nada de eso porque el sentimiento en tu pecho es real y la sensación de sus manos gentiles sobre tu rostro era real y la mirada llena de afecto era real. Así como su sufrimiento fue real, su culpa y dolor, su odio por sí mismo y lo que hacía, todo fue real. Su muerte fue real. Su amor por ti fue real. Y eso es todo lo que importa_ ).

 

_Levantate, Kaneki ken._  

No puedo. 

_Despierta, Kaneki ken._  

No puedo. 

_Duerme, Haise._  

No quiero. 

_Haise_. 

Arima.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer :3


End file.
